Changelog
2.xx 2.0 BETA8 * Server should be working again now 2.0 BETA7 * Server should be much more responsive * Fixed email screen hanging the game (validation is still not implmented) * Fixed incorrectly disabled options in menus * Fixed flash effect being smaller than the window after changing resolution * Added "dynamic timer" option in graphics menu, should fix tearing/choppiness issues * Added more options to the menus * Other minor bug fixes 1.xx 1.92 * Added: simple friend list - track player names and get their position on the leaderboard * Added: key customization (only via JSON currently) * Changed: possible minor performance optimization with 3D enabled 1.9 * Added: VeeNext, a new level pack with scripted levels * Added: walls with custom acceleration * Added: game can be restarted with up arrow key * Fixed: minor bugs, minor text drawing performance issues * Fixed: 3D opacity bug with black and white enabled * Fixed: Profiles folder is created if it's missing 1.81 * Added: screenshots in the menu (press F12) * Added: server messages are now shown in the main menu * Changed: if FPS gets below 20 in official mode, now the score is invalidated instead of ejecting the player to the main menu (this also happens if you take a screenshot!) * Fixed: severe score security issue - scores will be wiped, sorry! 1.8 * Added: new documentation file: online - PLEASE READ IT * Added: options menu - open it by pressing F3 on the main menu screen * Added: official mode - play the game as it was meant to be (locks some options, makes you eligible for online scoring) * Added: online highscores - your scores in official mode will be automatically submitted to the server * Added: leaderboards - in the main menu you'll be able to see the top 5 online scores in official mode * Added: online version checking - you will be notified when a new version of Open Hexagon is available * Added: auto-restart option - automatically restarts when you die (toggle it in options menu) * Added: screenshot feature - press F12 during gameplay to save "screenshot.png" in the game folder * Fixed: crash on PI, Aperoigon with 3D effects enabled 1.7 * Added: 3D effects (can be customized in style JSON files) (can be enabled/disabled/tuned in config.json file) * Added: antialiasing * Added: new default level, PI * Added: invincibility JSON config variable for debugging * Added: camera shake effect on death * Added: new main menu * Fixed: "renderTexture is too big" bug * Fixed: spinning bug in Aperoigon * Fixed: unable to use '0' character in profile names * Fixed: a lot of minor bugs and a game crash 1.6 * Fixed: impossible patterns with extreme difficulty multipliers (should be fixed) -getPerfectDelayDM is a new function that takes difficulty multiplier into account * Fixed: outdated level documentation file * Added: flash effect on death * Added: pulse effect option is saved when closing the game * Added: mouse-button control (use left/right buttons to spin) * Added: custom sounds for level packs (they work differently from normal sounds, please refer to the sounds documentation) 1.52 * Fixed: non-folders in Packs/ directory caused crash * Fixed: impossible wall bug with low difficulty multipliers 1.51 * Fixed: crash on tutorial level * Added: Space and Enter keys now restart the game (only if you're already dead) 1.5 * Fixed: player death position now displays more accurately * Added: pulsing effect (can be disabled right in the main menu) * Added: level packs - sharing and installing levels is now really easy, just place the level folder in the Packs directory (unfortunately, scores are reset) * Added: additional shortcuts for menu options (requested by people having troubles with the function keys) * Changed: toned down difficulty multiplier's effect * Changed: difficulty multipliers has now a wider range * Changed: balanced default levels * Added: new hard endurance level, labyrinth * Changed: delay multiplier now has an effect * Fixed: minor LUA bugs 1.4 * Changed: LUA file execution errors do not crash the game anymore - they display an error in the console and kill the player * Changed: LUA runtime execution errors do not crash the game anymore - they display an error in the console and try continuing the game * Removed: scripted events from default levels (the flow isn't interrupted anymore) * Removed: experimental pseudo-3D effects * Fixed: index calculation bug in default pattern LUA files (thanks Sean Pek!) * Fixed: level rotation always in the same direction * Fixed: getPerfectDelay() not returning the correct values * Added: LUA REQUIRED level function onUpdate(mFrameTime), which is called every frame * Added: LUA isKeyPressed(mKey) command, as requested - it returns true ifmKey is pressed * Changed: logging is only enabled in debug mode, which can be set in config.json or by using the debug.bat file, which loads the debug config override 1.3a * Added: automatic difficulty variants (select in menu with up/down arrow key) - scores are not shared between difficulty variants! * Changed: balanced default levels to feel more like a natural progression * Fixed: random side changing now happens as soon as possible * Added: LUA hardcoded functions for levels (onLoad, onStep, onUnload,onIncrement) - these are REQUIRED in level script files * Added: LUA log(mLog) function, which sends a message to the console * Fixed: LUA context now gets reset every time you start/restart a level * Added: 3D effects (customizable in the level file) - they can be disabled from config.json * Added: "rotation_speed_max" level parameter * Changed: messages now show only the first time you play the level (not on restart) * Added: "message_important_add" event - it shows even if you restart the level * Added: playSound(mId) LUA command * Added: forceIncrement() LUA command * Added: messageAdd(mMessage, mDuration) LUA command * Added: messageImportantAdd(mMessage, mDuration) LUA command * Added: getDifficultyMult() LUA command * Added: new level and Commando Steve song * Fixed: impossible wall bug (?) 1.2 * Added: completely new JSON event scripting system * Added: completely new LUA scripting for patterns * Added: new announcer sounds by BubblegumBalloon! (thank you) * Added: save profiles for scores * Added: new event scripting commands ("play_sound", LUA-related) * Added: new song, Captain Cool * Added: new level, Golden Ratio 1.11 * Added: readme files for customization * Added: credits in menu screen * Added: JSON file for sound customization 1.1 * Fixed: input being registered when the game was not in focus * Added: config overrides (JSON files that override certain config parameters) * Added: .bat files for WINDOWED and FULLSCREEN modes * Changed: JSON name members for windowed/fullscreen config parameters * Fixed: sudden side number changing bug (now it waits until all the obstacles are removed) * Fixed: impossible pattern bug * Added: another tutorial level * Added: new style (zen2) 1.0 * Intial release